[unreadable] [unreadable] As determined by an NHLBI strategic planning workshop on Global Blood Safety and Availability, there is a critical shortage of qualified physicians and researchers working in the area of pediatric transfusion medicine (PTM). The development of a PTM curriculum is presented in this application to help address the problem. The specific aims of the curriculum development plan are to: 1) develop my expertise in curriculum development and translational research; 2) create a PTM curriculum and evaluate its efficacy; 3) share and disseminate the curriculum and educational materials locally, regionally, and nationally; and 4) design and conduct a well-circumscribed PTM translational research project. The curriculum components include problem-solving sessions, lab modules, translational research projects for trainees, and consultation logs. The educational program will be designed using the classic steps of curriculum development: problem identification, needs assessment, objectives, content and methods, implementation, and evaluation design. To draw on the resources available at the University of California San Francisco and Blood Systems Research Institute, curriculum implementation will take place within the Departments of Laboratory Medicine and Pediatrics. The targeted participants (pathology and pediatric residents, and transfusion medicine and hematology/oncology fellows) will be surveyed to assess knowledge base and attitudes towards PTM to determine the optimal structure of the curriculum. Efficacy will be measured by multiple-choice tests and long-term career tracking of the participants to assess cognitive and outcome objectives, respectively. The curriculum will be designed for institutionalization into residency and fellowship training, and therefore, will comply with the Accreditation Commission for Graduate Medical Education competency guidelines. Sharing of the curriculum, educational resources and materials, will occur locally, regionally with major hospitals, Stanford University Medical Center and Children's Hospital of Oakland, and nationally with Blood Systems affiliated hospitals and via the American Association of Medical Colleges (AAMC) MedEdPortal (Providing Online Resources To Advance Learning), a peer-reviewed publication venue. Dissemination of the curriculum will not only provide optimal care of pediatric patients who require transfusions, but will also enable trainees to enter the field of PTM as clinician-educators and researchers. [unreadable] (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]